Stubborn Love
The twelfth episode of Season 3. Summary Dex starts to get embarrassed by the way Eliza treats him, but is too ashamed to ask for help when his friends start joking about it. Should he let them know the severity of the situation or just deal with it like he's been doing. Meanwhile, Caylee starts noticing how cute her nursing teacher is and is surprised when he starts giving her hints that he's interested in her. Miranda tells her that she should make a move, but is she really going to flirt with her teacher? And Eric wants the lead in the school musical and thinks he knows how to get it. But is he willing to have the lead if he has to deal with someone he hates for it? Main Plot Dex doesn't appreciate the way Eliza treats him and hits it and doesn't like the direction their relationship is going, but he's too embarrassed to talk to anyone about it or bring it up to Eliza. Is he going to continue to be abused or speak up? Sub Plot Caylee is surprised when her nursing teacher starts to flirt with her and is hesitant to flirt back, but after Liam comes crawling back to her, she wants to show him that she's not going to roll over that easy and can get someone on her own. But is flirting with a teacher taking things too far? Third Plot Eric wants to join an acting troupe, but needs a big role in a play to make the cut so he tries out for the school musical. When the director leaves and his chances of getting the lead role are slim, he thinks he knows someone who will love to direct it and make him the lead. But will others find out about this and revolt? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Stubborn Love" by The Lumineers. *Scott and Dex kiss in this episode. *It is unknown if Dex has feelings for Scott or not. *Caylee and Shawn also kiss in this episode. *Sadie starts directing the fall play in this episode. *It is mentioned that Julia has been out of town with her mother. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Alexa Nikolas' as Miranda Disch *'Justin Chatwin' as Shawn Eichler *'Bridgit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Dex: Something is going on with her… ONLY Eliza: I just want to stay safe with you. Dex: I’m scared of her, Scott! (Dex is seen crying) 2 EPISODES Eric: I need to get the lead in that play. Alicia: Are you really going to stoop that low? (Keith shoulder checks Eric) LEFT Jamie: He’s crossing major boundaries. Caylee: I don’t care. (Caylee is about to kiss her teacher) UNTIL THE MID-SEASON FINALE (Sadie facepalms) (Caylee slams a door and looks scared) (Eliza screams in anger) NEW EPISODE SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Sl1.jpg Sl2.jpg Sl3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Miranda: "Honey, if he’s introducing you to his music, it’s a big deal." *Candace: "Wouldn’t have mattered anyway, Wendy. They don’t let freshman have big parts unless you’ve made a name for yourself like me." *Abby: "Just wait until these theater geeks meet her." *Caylee: "You don’t get to do this. Choose Julia over me-twice- and then when things go sour with her, try to come back to me." *Eliza: "You need me, Dex. Without me, you’re just a stupid loser." *Keith: "I hope you break a leg. Literally." *Dex: "It’s so embarrassing. I know you must think I’m pathetic for being a wimp and letting my girlfriend do this to me." *Scott: "You’re one of the best guys I have ever met in my entire life. And she couldn’t find anyone better than you." *Jamie: "Are you sure the hair dye isn’t leaking into your brain?" |-| Music= *Robbers- The 1975 *Car Radio- twenty one pilots *Your Star- Evanescence *Magic- Coldplay *Sex- The 1975 |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_312:_Stubborn_Love Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Dex Plots Category:Caylee Plots Category:Eric Plots